Resurrection
Resurrection is the 2nd episode of Season 2 also the 24th episode overall. Summary Emily tries to intersect her life with the Graysons' lives once again, while still maintaining a link to Amanda and her unborn baby. Recap A dream flashback shows a young Amanda driving along with her mom, Kara Wallace Clarke in a late model station wagon. Emily recalled this memory after she dozed off while keeping an eye on Victoria via the clam cam. She knows the queen has a plan that involves Charlotte. That’s why Emily passes along info on the young girl’s shady sober house doctor to her big brother. "He’s baaack." These are Nolan’s words when he catches sight of the white-haired man at Victoria’s hideout. He claims he’s kept the Initiative off their trails for nine weeks before turning over two fake passports—one for Victoria and one for Charlotte. He snags back the queen’s fake ID until he receives payment for his services. Speaking of providing services, Amanda wants Emily assure that her paternity test proves that Jack is the father of her child. A favor like that doesn’t come without a price. Daniel forces the slimy Dr. Morris to recant his declaration to a judge that his sister is mentally incompetent. Unfortunately, this happens after Conrad is able to get his hands on his daughter’s $600 million inheritance. Charlotte is grateful to be free, but doesn’t want to go anywhere with Daniel because he didn’t believe her when she said she was clean. Fortunately, Emily is there to give her a ride home. Only they aren’t going home. Charlotte would like to see her mother. Emily makes a pit stop on the way to Victoria’s place. She’s set up a rendezvous at the beach so Charlotte can meet up with her very pregnant sister, Amanda. The fact that she’s going to be an aunt inspires Charlotte to tell her mom that she can’t run away with her. Victoria is taken aback for a moment, but quickly regroups. She lies by telling Charlotte that she was only interested in her inheritance. Victoria is intentionally driving her away. The question is… Why? Nolan is more than a little ticked to learn that his company is being audited. An ambitious accounting analyst named Padma believes this wouldn’t have happened if he had a strong CFO. The young go-getter eventually wins over Nolan to the point where he chooses her to be his new CFO. Padma is clearly overwhelmed, but ultimately accepts the offer. Not even Ashley’s obvious charms can lure Daniel away from his work once he discovers inconsistencies in the company’s finances. Conrad is basking the afterglow of all his double dealings during an investors meeting at Grayson Global. One of the men seated at the table looks familiar to us. He’s representing Mr. Takeda. The man’s name is Aiden. He happens to be the same person Emily trained with in Japan in “Destiny.” He’s been watching her from afar for some time now. Daniel barges into the investors meeting to call out his dad. The hits just keep on coming for Conrad when he gets a call from his not-so-dead wife. Victoria promises to haunt him until his last pathetic day unless he does exactly what she says. Who says marriage is a compromise, right? Conrad shows up at the cabin with a bag full of torture devices. Victoria instructs her hubby to do something he’s probably wanted to do for a long time. She wants Conrad to beat her up. He gladly obliges. The white-haired man shows up at the cabin to find a beaten and bloodied Victoria chained to the radiator. The queen informs him that he’s the one who did this to her. At least, that’s what her story will be to all the cops headed their way. Whitey takes off into the woods just before the cavalry arrives with Conrad, who plays the part of a worried husband quite well. Emily catches the tail end of this performance on her laptop. Needless to say, she’s stunned at how brilliantly Victoria has just turned the tables. Long live the queen. Back at Grayson Manor, Daniel lets Charlotte know that he opened up a new trust account for her. He transferred everything he owns into it including his half of the inheritance. It’s his way of keeping a promise he made to their mom to be nice to her. Speaking of mom, Victoria returns home to the shock of Daniel, the incredulousness of Ashley and the amazement of Charlotte, who is privately told by her mom that this was her only play. The story is that Victoria was kidnapped by the white-haired man. Conrad had been desperately trying to accommodate ransom demands. Charlotte’s inheritance money was supposed to serve as the last payment. Heads are spinning as Conrad and Victoria spin their story so that the white-haired man takes the blame for the plane crash that killed poor Lydia Davis. Declan is invited to go yachting by a prep school study hall acquaintance named Trey Chandler. That’s not gonna happen. Dec’s too busy trying to keep the Stowaway afloat. He lets Jack know that some guy came by looking for Amanda. He didn’t leave a name. Later, Trey returns to offer Declan $500 to hold onto a diamond bracelet he swiped from his stepmom. The deal is done. In other news, Jack opens the paternity test results. They say that he’s the father. Amanda asks Emily if that’s the truth. She says that it isn’t, but that’s a lie. Emily receives a call from the white-haired man. He wants the footage from the cabin that would exonerate him. First, Emily wants some information from him. She wants to know the truth about her mother. Whitey says that testimony from Kara would have destroyed the Grayson empire. That’s something Conrad and Victoria couldn’t let happen. Flashbacks show Victoria trying to convince an institutionalized Kara that David Clarke was a terrorist. The white-haired man is also there to take her out of the hospital. The plan was to kill Kara, but Whitey says that he doesn’t always follow orders. Emily wants to know what happened to her mother, but the white-haired man is through reminiscing. He puts a knife to Emily’s throat. He’s going to kill her until… BANG! The white-haired man is shot from behind. Emily is shocked to see that the person who pulled the trigger is Aiden. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis *James Morrison as White-Haired Man *Dilshad Vadsaria as Padma Lahari *Todd Grinnell as Dr. Thomas *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke *Jennifer Jason Leigh as Kara Wallace Co-Starring Cast *Alyvia Alyn Lind as 5 years old Amanda Clarke *Michael Nardelli as Trey Chandler *Michael Albala as Andrew Parker *Hugh Holub as Detective *Stephanie Maura Sanchez as News Anchor *Sabin Rich as Employee Quotes : Nolan: I don't think my employees have any respect for me. : Emily: Why would they, you're not wearing pants ---- : Amanda Victoria: Looks like the bitch is back. ---- : Conrad Victoria: So it's true, even the devil himself didn't want you. ---- : Nolan: I once did a video interview with Katie Couric butt naked in my Jacuzzi. ---- : Victoria: Hit me. This is your one and only shot, so do it like a man, if it's even possible. ---- : Conrad: Sometimes I feel like Job, from the bible. ---- : Trey: I didn't know you had a boat in this marina. : Declan: Yeah, it's real easy to miss between the yachts. ---- : Nolan: Don't you think it's a little bit dangerous to be catnapping out in the open, or are you actually baiting the White-Haired Man-ibal Lecter to come for you? ---- : Nolan Ross (while being strangled by a startled Emily, whom was having a dream, where she sees her mother turns into Victoria): Bad dream. : Emily Thorne (after throwing Nolan to the floor): Don't do that again. : Nolan Ross: This is why you shouldn't fall asleep watching horror movies. : Emily Thorne (after turning on her laptop with the camera feed from Victoria's apartment): I fell asleep monitoring Victoria. : Nolan Ross: Exactly. ---- : Padma (after startling Nolan, who was monitoring the Victoria on the clam cam.): This is what you do all day? Watch Nature Channel videos? : Nolan Ross (with a sarcastic tone): Oh. You caught me... Who are you again? : Padma: Padma. : Nolan Ross: One of my lawyers? : Padma: Accounting Analyst. : Nolan Ross: Ho... huh... you look different in 3D. Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 2x02 Promo (HD)|Revenge 2x02 Promo Revenge 2x02 Sneak Peek 1 - "Resurrection" HD|Resurrection Sneak Peek 1 Revenge 2x02 Sneak Peek 2 "Resurrection" (HD)|Resurrection Sneak Peek 2 Revenge 2x02 Sneak Peek (3) "Resurrection" HD|Resurrection Sneak Peek 3 Revenge - 2x02 - Sneak Peek 4 "Resurrection" HD|Resurrection Sneak Peek 4 Revenge 2x02 "Resurrection" SNEAK PEEK 5|Resurrection Sneak Peek 5 Pictures Resurrection_1.jpg Resurrection_2.jpg Resurrection_3.jpg Resurrection_4.jpg Resurrection_5.jpg Resurrectionsp_1.jpg Resurrectionsp_2.jpg Resurrectionsp_3.jpg Resurrectionsp_4.jpg Resurrectionsp_5.jpg Resurrectionsp_6.jpg Resurrectionsp_7.jpg Resurrectionsp_8.png Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes